


End of Summer

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Matt had spent every stifling minute of his summer vacation replaying the moment Foggy had asked him if he was absolutely 100 per cent no-going-back-now sure he didn’t want to crash at the Nelson clan’s, and hating himself for the answer he’d given.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "summer vacation" for writer's month 2020 (trying to space these out so i'm not flooding the tag but there are...so many...)

Matt had spent every stifling minute of his summer vacation replaying the moment Foggy had asked him if he was absolutely 100 per cent no-going-back-now _sure_ he didn’t want to crash at the Nelson clan’s, and hating himself for the answer he’d given. It was bad enough, he’d reasoned at the time, that he’d spent the whole of winter break taking advantage of their endless hospitality; he didn’t need to do the same for three extra months out of the year.

The scene looped over again, and he heard himself say, “Yeah, no, Foggy, I’ll be fine. Staying on campus is convenient anyway.” What a load of horse shit. The dorms had been built under the assumption that students would go home for the summer and didn’t have air conditioning. Dining halls were closed. The library operated under reduced hours. But most egregious of all was the absurd lack of one Foggy Nelson.

Over the course of their freshman year it hadn’t been uncommon for Matt to think out loud, “What would I do without you, Foggy?” The answer, apparently, was suffer. With no one to call him out on spending too much time with his books, Matt experienced burnout for the first time in his life. Without Foggy’s lighthearted ribbing to keep him in check, he took setbacks like shattering one of the only two plates he owned too seriously. And that wasn’t all. Apparently it had only taken a few months for Matt to go from jumping ever so slightly every time Foggy touched him to being unable to cope with the newly conspicuous absence of this ritual contact. What? It was comforting.

Okay, and maybe a little gay. So maybe he was a little gay. For Foggy. Just a little gay for Foggy.

That was the other thing. With Foggy gone, Matt was now free to fill all his time with thinking about him. Which was leading to some very interesting thoughts indeed. But those are private, so we won’t go into detail here.

Luckily, all things, even seemingly-endless summer vacations, come to an end. It was Foggy’s day to move back in, and Matt could hear him grunting with the strain of hauling his heavy suitcase up the dorm stairs. It took everything for him not to ambush Foggy right then and there, but, as he forcefully reminded himself, such a move would likely cause him to fall down a couple flights of stairs in fright.

Instead, Matt waited patiently until Foggy’d flung open their dorm room door and dropped his suitcase before launching himself at him with open arms.

“To what do I deserve such a welcome?” Foggy laughed.

“I missed you,” Matt said, not yet willing to let go.

Foggy shrugged him off to drag his suitcase to his side of the room. “Dude, we literally went out for doughnuts and coffee just last week.”

Matt didn’t yet have the words to explain to him why that wasn’t the same, but he figured they would come to him eventually. For now, he would just listen to the reassuring sounds of Foggy unpacking.


End file.
